Things change
by claudia.58
Summary: Bellamy is showing is soft side to Clarke but this means that they can finally get along? (Bellarke story)
1. Chapter 1

The winter was coming and the camp was running out of food. Clarke decided that she needed to go get supplies. She decided to go alone since everybody on the camp were occupied. Finn was still recovering from the accident with Lincoln and moreover they have not said much to each other lately. Monty and Raven were still busy trying to contact the ark and Jasper was taking care of Octavia cause Bellamy didn't want her sneaking out of the camp. And there was Bellamy, lately he and Clarke were developing their trust in each other but she thought that it wasn't a good idea spending that time with him alone. She packed her things and left the camp as quickly as possible. The walk was being very quiet until she heard a noise that startled her. She was afraid that might be a grounder trying to attack her. She didn't move for a while and that was when she felt something behind her. She turneed to see what it was and imagine her surprise when she saw Bellamy with that smile.

- It looks like you're not that brave , Princess - Bellamy was saying that with his usual sarcastic tone but suddenly his expression changed - What are you doing here by yourself Clarke?

- Camp is running out of supplies and someone needed to go get them.

- Clarke don't tell me that you are that stupid to come here alone knowing that the grounders are trying to kill us.

- Everyone seemed occupied so i decided to come by myself - Clarke was starting to get pissed off, what was this guy problem? She was a big girl and the only person she needed to give satisfactions was to herself.

- You could just ask me - Bellamy couldn't undestand why Clarke was being so imprudent.

- It looked like you were very busy with your 'friends' - She only realized what she just said when it was too late.

- Are tou being jealous Princess? - That teasing smile of him was just back.

- Go to the hell Bellamy.

- Yeah , but first we'll find those supplies - For Bellamy's surprise, Clarke didn't fight him in that.

They were walking fot what it seemed like hours and none of them said a word. For some reason it dit not bother any of them. They would never admit it but they liked to be near each other. Clarke suddenly began to feel dizzy and was about to fall when she felt someone grab her. Oh .. that hands they were so strong and warm and made her feel so safe.

- Clarke , are you ok? - Bellamy was trying not to sound much worried but the truth is that he was.

- Yes , humm .. I'm just feeling a bit dizzy.

- When was the last time you ate something?

- This morning .. maybe ..

- This morning? Are you serious Clarke? It's already nightfall and you telling me that the last time you ate something was this morning? How do you expect to take care of the others health if you don't take care of your own health?

Bellamy didn't know what was going on , the last time he felt like this was when he caught Octavia sneaking out putting her life in danger. So, this means that Bellamy actually cares for Clarke?

- I'm fine and we should get going, we're almost there.

- Fine but when we get there we will stay and rest. Tomorrow we can go back to the camp. He took Clarke and started walking she was just tired so she let him took her until she fell asslep.

They finally arrived at the shelter and Bellamy took Clarke inside. He found food and blankets, everything they needed. Also found a couch where he lay Clarke who was still sleeping peacefully. As for himself he grabbed a blanket and lay on the floor.

The next day Bellamy woke first than Clarke and he decided to prepare a breakfast with the food he found. It was not exactly the best breakfast but would serve for her to feed properly.

Clarke woke and she didn't know exactly where she was. The last thing that she could remember was .. oh god she fell asslep in Bellamy's arms . She looked around and realized that she was in the shelter.

- Good morning Princess - Bellamy was stunned to realize that even waking Clarke was beautiful.

- Hey , what's this? - Clarke saw it , in the shelter was a small table where Bellamy had put the food. Clarke rubbed her eyes, was she actually seeing that? Bellamy had really prepared a breakfast for her?

- Come Clarke you need to eat , unless you want me to pick you up again - and that was Bellamy being Bellamy.

- I'm startying to feel important - Clarke was teasing Bellamy she knew that he would never admit caring about her.

- And we don't want that , do we? - Clarke laughed at his risponse it was nice to see her smile . Since they got to earth there were just a few times that he saw her smile most of them because Finn - Oh , it looks like the Princess knows how to laugh.

Both ate and when they had finished they stood again on the way to the camp . This time they were not longer silent but they spoke about some issues about the camp and the ark.

**Please tell me what you thought about the story and correct me if you find any kind of error. I will publish a new chapter soon . **


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally reached the camp , Octavia quickly come running toward them.

- What's up sis?

- What's up? Are you kidding? Both of you left the camp without telling where you were going. We were all worried.

Suddenly all the eyes on the camp were set on Bellamy and Clarke.

- Camp is running out of supplies and someone needed to go get them. And where are they all looking at? Get back to your work. - Clarke looked at Bellamy and realized that all his sympathy of a few moments ago was just gone and the arrogant leader was back.

Everyone did as Bellamy said. Clarke went to see Finn, even trying to avoid him she couldn't cause he wasn't totally recovered and she had to go check on him.

When Clarke was going to Finn's tent she was afraid to find him with Raven in a compromising situation but to her relief when she arrived there , there was only Finn, still lying.

She knew that she would have to talk to him sooner or later so she just broke the ice fast.

- Well , it seems like you are following my advices and you're not doing any kinf of effort.

- Yeah , i decided to listen the doctor's advices - Finn was trying to break the ice too and what he has said made Clarke smile but it was a short smile - hey , where were you yesterday?

- I went in a trip, the camp needed supplies ..

- Alone? Clarke are you insane? The grounders are out there waiting for a oportunity to kill us.

Clarke just interruped Finn - No , not alone , with Bellamy - she knew how much this would piss Finn but to tell the truth she didn't care anymore about his opinion, he was with Raven and she is the one that he should worries about.

-Really? With so many people on the camp and you had to take that asshole with you? - Finn was pissed and he couldn't unterstand what was wrong with Clarke's mind.

- Yeah , he can be an asshole but al least he didn't lie about having a girlfriend - She knew that she had gone to far but Finn needed to understand that he couldn't control her.

- We talked about this , i thought that i was never going to see Raven again, i never meant to hurt you or her - he knew that Clarke had the right to be hurt and mad.

- I don't wanna talk about this anymore, you have a girlfriend , end of story - Clarke was really tired of this story - we're done here. I think that by tomorrow you will be able to return to your normal life.

Clarke couldn't be there anymore so she just left Finn's tent.

- It's everything ok Clarke? - She knew that voice pretty well , more she wanted to admit.

- What do you want Bellamy? - it was already late when she realized that she had beem to gross in the way she spoke to him. Bellamy could be an asshole but she had seen his soft side and she knew that he was being sincere - I'm sorry, Finn and i had a discussion and .. nevermind , it looked like you were here to talk to me about something , what is it?

-Oh , Mmm... yeah , a kid cut his finger while working and i came here to see if you can go there help him - Bellamy was starting to feel concerned about himself, why he was so worried about Clarke? How could he be so worried that he forgot the reason why he was there? A kid cut his finger and the only thing that mattered to him was her?

- Ok , i'll go there - Clarke notticed that Bellamy was weird - Are you ok?

- Yeah , I'm fine - he turned his back and got back to whatever he was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed and Bellamy was trying to avoid Clarke, mainly because lately he started nurturing unknown feelings for her.

In one of those mornings Clarke went to him and he couldn't avoid talk to her.

- What's going on Bellamy? - Clarke felt like lately Bellamy was a bit more distant than usual.

- What do you mean? - Bellamy was surprised that Clarke noticed his distance.

- Well , we are not exactly confidants , but lately it looks like you are avoiding me and i would like to know why.

- Hmm princess , don't tell me that you missed me.

Clarke started blushing. The truth was that she kind of missed hearing his voice and their conversations.

- Can you stop trying to change the subject and answer my question?

-Why do you care Clarke? - This time Bellamy was staring into her eyes and she stares back.

- We are both leaders , and leaders need to discuss things - She was trying to sound convincing.

- Are you sure that that is the only reason? - Bellamy was trying not to sound disappointed.

- What else would be?

- Never mind . You wanted to discuss so go ahead.

- Ok , we need to decide how it's gonna be when the grounders come .

- Don't worry Princess , i got all covered.

- Fine.

Clarke turned her back to the way of the drop ship but before she entered she turned again to Bellamy.

- By the way , i missed you - Bellamy smiled at her and she smiled back before enter into the drop ship.

'what the hell Clarke? Why did you said that? stupid mouth.'

Meanwhile Bellamy was thinking about what she said too.

'Oh my god , did she really said that she missed me? and why do i care so much? Ok , Bellamy you need to stop thinking about her'.

- Bellamy - He was to involved in his thoughts to listen to whoever was calling him - Bellamy , do you hear me?

- What? - Bellamy turned to see that was Octavia the one calling for him.

- Is everything ok? - Octavia knew her big brother and she noticed that he was thinking about something.

- Why does everyone keep asking me that?

-everyone?

- Yeah , Clarke .. - Bellamy stopped in that moment. Octavia was making that suspicious smile of her - What?

- Clarke , humm , you and her...

- Me and her nothing. You came to me for something , what do you want?

- Raven wants to talk to you and she asked me to call you.

- Raven ? What the hell does she wants?

- I don't know , but she told me that it was an emergency.

Bellamy went fast to Raven's tent , the last thing that he needed was more problems.

- Octavia told me that you need to talk to me.

- Yeah , there's a problem . Finn left the camp today earlier and he is not back yet.

- He left the camp for what?

- He said that he needed to go to the lake to clean up.

- That guy is even more dumbass than i thought. He must have a wish of death.

- I will go check on him and i could use backup .

Bellamy was not believing in what was happening and he was ready to say no , if something happened to Finn it would he his own fault but then he remembered that Clarke cared about him and if Finn died she would never forgive him.

- Fine , let's find that spacewalker. I will pack my things and tell Jasper to come with us.

Before they left , Bellamy told Miller to stay in charge while he was gone.

- Ok ,let's go - Bellamy turned to Raven and Jasper and grabbed his gun.

They were walking for almost an hour when finally they got there.

- Finn , what the hell are you doing? - Raven sounded really pissed. Finn was still in the water looking like he saw a ghost.

- I am the one that should be questioning that , what are all of you doing here?

- What are we doing her? Are you stupid or what? Grounders are out there waiting to kill us and you decided to come here by yourself just to relax.. - Bellamy could kill him right no.

- I just needed some time alone. Is that too much to ask?

Suddenly they started to hear noises coming from the woods and that was when someone shot an arrow.

- Grounders.. - Jasper was almost screaming when they all started running.

- Watch out - Bellamy threw himself in front of Finn and was hit.

In that moment the grounders stopped attacking.

- What happened? - Jasper looked really confused.

Raven was the first to speak - This was the grounders sending as a warning.

- Bellamy - Finn realized that Bellamy had been hit in chest - Jasper , Raven i need help here .

- What's going on? - Jasper looked at Bellamy and he knew that it was bad.

- We need to carry him to the camp , we need to get to Clarke before it is to late.

It was getting late fast and they were all tired but they needed to keep going.

When they finally reached the camp everyone came running to see what was going on.

- Clarke , someone call clarke - Raven was screaming.

- What is going on? - Octavia was almost in panic when she saw Bellamy - Where is Clarke? Clarke?

-I'm here . What's going on? - Clarke couldn't believe in what she was seeing .. Bellamy , no it couldn't be , not him - Ok , we need to hurry , bring him into the dropship.

Clarke was shaking, why was she like that? He was just another patient ..No he wasn't. Even if it was too hard for her to admit , he wasn't just a patient . Clarke carried about him and she almost fell over the idea of losing him.

- Ok , i done this before - Octavia insisted to stay there helping Clarke - Octavia hold him down . We need to remove the arrow very carefully. She is very close to the heart , one wrong move and ... Look , we need to take this from your chest , i know it hurts but you need to be strong - This time Clarke was talking to Bellamy , he was almost unconscious but he nodded.

- Ok , I'm gonna count to three and you gonna hold him with all the strength that you have. One ...Two ... Three.

She did it. The arrow was out. But the job wasn't done yet, she needed to close the wound.

She was closing it and Bellamy was tying not to scream in pain.

- I'm sorry Bellamy , but there's no other way to do this.

Clarke's finished the stitches and she was really tired but at the same time really happy because she saved Bellamy.

It was already dark and Clarke told Octavia to go rest , at first she said that she wouldn't leave her brother but Clarke told her that she had everything under control.

Bellamy finally fell asleep and Clarke was so tired that she fell asleep too, right beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came fast and Bellamy woke up before Clarke. He was surprised when he realized that she slept beside him . His first thought was to wake her up but he didn't cause he knew she she must been tired.

Since he awoke the only thing that he could do was staring at Clarke , she was so pretty and she looked so peaceful while sleeping.

Suddenly Clarke woke up and caught Bellamy staring right to her. "Why is Bellamy staring at me? Maybe because my hair is a mess... " Clarke stopped her thoughts.

- How are you? Are you feeling ok? - Clarke was really concerned, she wanted him to be ok, she needed to hear him say that.

- I'm fine, Princess - The truth is that he was feeling a little bit of pain but he knew that it should be normal , since he had an arrow in his chest just the day before.

- I need to see the stitches - Bellamy was with no shirt on and all that Clarke coul notice was that he had a hell of a body and she couldn't stop herself from looking to his biceps. "Focus Clarke , he is just another guy in the camp , probably there were more guys just like him" . Who was she trying to fool? From all the boys, Bellamy was the one to stand out, and being so close to him only make her realize that he was even hotter than she thought.

- Princess? Is everything ok? Do you hear me? - Bellamy saw the look in Clarke's eyes, he felt his body burning by the look in her eyes.

- Mmmm , yeah , i'm fine . I'm sorry , i was distracted, i'm tired that's it - Clarke could feel her cheeks burning.

- Look i need to get back to work and if you want to , you should rest.

- What? Have you lost your mind? There is no way that you are making efforts soon. I'm taking you to your tent and you gonna rest until i decide that you ready to work. - Clarke helped Bellamy standing up and put his arm around her neck.

They were crossing the camp and everything was pretty quiet. It was still soon and probably everyone was sleeping. When they got to Bellamy's tent , Clarke helped him to lie down.

- Thanks Princess, if you want there is space enough for you to lie here in my bed - Bellamy wanted to tease her.

- Are you trying to get shot again? - They both laughed and she left the tent.

Clarke was going back to the dropship when she saw Jasper.

- Hey , Jasper?

- Clarke , how is Bellamy?

- He'll live. Look i wanted to ask you something and i need you to tell me everything that you know.

- I'll try - Jasper was confused, what was that that Clarke wanted so much to know?

- What were all of you doing in the woods when Bellamy got shot?

Jasper knew that if he told her that he , Raven and Bellamy were there because of Finn , she would never forgive - We were getting supplies.

- Jasper , don't lie to me . If Bellamy wanted to go get supplies he would never take Finn and Raven with him. You need to find a better excuse - "Why is he lying to me?"

- Fine , i will tel you but you need to promise that you won't tell anyone that i'm the one who told you this.

- Fine.

- Yesterday , Raven went for Bellamy to help.

- Go on.

- Finn left the camp because he said he needed to go to the lake to clean himself and to spend some time alone. Raven was worried because he left he camp early and he was taking too long to be back. So , me , Raven and Bellamy went to see if everything was ok. When we got there , Finn was still in the lake and suddenly the grounders started attacking and when they shot an arrow that was straight to Finn , Bellamy threw himself in front of Finn.

Clarke was really pissed , in that moment she just wanted to slap Finn so hard. She turned her back on Jasper and started walking in Finn's tent direction.

- Clarke, don't do anything that you may regret - Jaser saw the look in her eyes and he knew that if she was going to talk to Finn right now ,things wouldn't go well for either of them.

- No , i need to confront Finn while i'm still really pissed , so that way he will understand that what he's done was the most stupid thing that anyone did since we land on earth.

She was determined to talk to him and there wasn't anyone that could stop her. She entered in Finn's tent without even thinking.

- Is everything ok? - "Oh crap , Raven was there"

- Finn can i talk to you , outside?

- Is everything ok? - Raven was confused with the situation.

- No it's not - Finn was sat on their "bed" but when Clarke told that , he stood up and they both left the tent.

- What's the problem Clarke? - Finn was getting worried, what if the grounders decided to attack.

- The problem is you Finn , you. Bellamy almost died because you decided to relax - Clarke told that with a tone that Finn never heard before.

- I never ask anyone to come check on me and most of all i never ask anyone to put in front of an arrow for me.

- Listen to yourself - This time Clarke was screaming, and she was pretty sure that she woke everyone one on the camp , but to tell the truth she didn't care - Someone had his life at risk and all you can do is play the victim.

She knew that they weren't alone anymore , she saw most of the people on the camp getting out of their tents to see what was going on. Raven , Octavia , Monty , everyone was there , well , not everyone, Bellamy wasn't there.

- Play the victim? come on Clarke , you know me better than that. The only person that was playing something here was Bellamy - Clarke looks even more pissed than before -yeah , it' truth Clarke , Bellamy was just playing the hero. Everyone knows that he hates me , and suddenly e saves me? He did that because he just wanted to be even more respect by the people in this camp and because he knew that it would make girls come easy to him ,even you maybe - Clarke slapped him , she slapped him so hard that it made her hand hurt "who the hell he thinks he is? he is calling me easy in front of this people? And Bellamy? Bellamy would never do that, he can be an asshole sometimes and , yeah , he hates Finn , but he's a leader and what leaders do is protect their people."

Clarke couldn't stand there anymore , she couldn't look to Finn's face anymore and she couldn't handle all eyes on her.

She went to her tent and started crying out of frustration.

The day passed and she didn't leave the tent , if anyone needed something they could go there.

I knew day as come and Clarke had to go check on Bellamy but she just didn't want to go , she knew that he probably knew what happened the day before and she wasn't ready to talk about it. "Clarke , you need to go. Bellamy needs you"

- Hey , how are you feeling today? - Clarke looked around the tent , he was starting to feel more familiar.

- Ready for another - They both expressed a little smile - I heard what happened yesterday, are you ok? - "Dammit Bellamy , why go there? "

- I prefer not to talk about it.

- I just wanted to see how you're dealing with all this situation - Bellamy seemed sincere to Clarke.

- I'm fine , sincerely. Thanks for the concern. Now , can you please take your shirt off? - Clarke realized that it sounded pretty bad.

- Why don't you help me Princess? - All the sweetness that Clarke saw before was gone and the Bellamy that she knew was back. She made a serious face - I'm kidding Clarke , don't need to be so serious.

-You're not funny - This time Clarked laughed at him.

She checked his wound and it was healing fast.

- You will be able to return to work tomorrow.

It's been a long pause since she spoke again.

- Why did you save Finn? - Clarke would regret having this conversation later , but right now she needed to know.

- Oh , so you starting to think about what Finn said - For the first time in a while Bellamy was starting to feel so pissed that he wanted to cry. Why Clarke's opinion affected him so much?

- Look i know that you would never do that to play the hero but i also know that you hate Finn . What i think is that there is some other reason that you just don't wanna tell to anyone.

- I don't know why - Why she was doing this? What she wanted from him? He knew exactly why he did that , because of her..

- Why are you lying?

- I'm not , i just don't know.

- You know what? Maybe Finn was right , you did that because you wanted more respect and girls in your bed - This touch Bellamy in a way that anyone touched before. He wasn't in himself anymore so he just said the first thing that crossed his mind.

- You ...

- What? - Clarke was confused.

- you , you are the reason why i saved Finn - Bellamy couldn't go back now.

- Me? why? - "Is this a joke?"

- Because i know how much you care for him and i know that if i didn't save him you would never speak to me again - This was the first time that Bellamy was saying out loud that he really cared about Clarke.

-Since when you worry if i speak to you or not? - Clarke would never imagine that the reason why Bellamy saved Finn was because of her, in fact she would never imagine that he would admit it to her.

- Yeah Clarke , i worry about you - This time Bellamy was standing in front of Clarke , shirtless and very close , closer than he ever been.

She was feeling out of breath. Yeah , Bellamy made Clarke feel like that.

- What are you doing? Clarke needed to to stay firm.

- What ? It makes you feel uncomfortable the fact that i am so close to you? - Bellamy was out of his mind , and he wanted to push Clarke until her limit , he wanted to see what would happen.

She couldn't take this anymore, she wanted to kiss him in every part of his body but she couldn't , she wouldn't let herself be just another girl on Bellamy's list so she left the tent.

"What dafuq Bellamy? Did you really think that she would want something with you? you're so stupid".

- Bell ... Bell , are you ok ?

- Bellamy turned to see Octavia staring.

- Yeah , you need something?

- Do you wanna tell me something? - Octavia was teasing her big brother.

- What do you mean? - Omg , what if Octavia heard everything?

- I mean that i saw Clarke getting out of your tent with a big smile and now that i come in here you are shirtless.

-Oh , stop it Octavia , she just came here to check on me.

- Yeah , right.- Octavia left the tent leaving Bellamy alone.

"She was smiling? The princess was smiling because of me?"

Bellamy lay in his bed and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Instead of feeling guilty, this time Bellamy was feeling happy.

**At first I thought about doing this in the chapter that Bellamy and Clarke kissed but then I realized that they first need to understand what they feel for one another even without any physical contact. Let's see how the relationship will unfold .Please leave comments, it is very important for me to know what is your opinion, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

- Bellamy ... stop , we can't do this - Bellamy's kiss was like fire to her and even telling him to stop, Clarke wanted him to continue.

- Clarke wake up - What? Bellamy was acting weird - wake up.

Clarke woke startled ..

- What the hell are you thinking Clarke? Dreaming about Bellamy? - Clarke stood up and got ready to another day. In the exact moment that she left her tent , Bellamy passed by.

"Oh crap"

- Hey princess , good morning - Bellamy was trying to sound normal.

- Good morning ... - Clarke couldn't talk .. just a few minutes ago she was dreaming about her mouth all over him and his hands touching all her body parts.

- Is everything ok? you look weird.

- Yeah , just a bad dream. How is everything going in the camp? Any sign of the grounders?

No , until now is everything pretty calm, which i think is not a good thing. - Bellamy was happy that his princess was looking normal again.

- we need to stay alert.. Humm , i need to go to see if i'm needed .

- Yeah , humm ... go , i'll continue training them.

Bellamy watched Clarke went away and all he wanted to do was stop her and talk about what happened the night before.

- Clarke - She looked behind to find Finn running to her - We need to talk.

- No , we don't. I already told everything to you - "Not this again , and .. now that i know the reason behind Bellamy's actions , i'm not ready to have this conversation again"

- Look, i don't want us to be mad at each other , not because a guy like Bellamy. - "Why is she being so stubborn?"

- A guy like Bellamy? A guy that saved your life? A guy that lead all this delinquents? A guy that keep all of us save? - This time Clarke was screaming, she was trying to stay calm but the way that Finn talked about Bellamy just made her angry. And just like before, everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing just to watch this fight.

- Why are you defending him? Yeah , maybe he's done some things right but you can't forget the asshole that he was.

- People change. Some for good , some for worse. And it seems like you and him inverted your papers.

- Omg - Finn expression made Clarke confused - you slept with him?

- No , but even if i did it you wouldn't have anything to do with it.

- Unbelievable, are you saying that it's a possibility that you and Bellamy sleep together? - Finn was feeling that this wasn't the Clarke that he meet before.

- Spacewalker, live her alone - Clarke smiled when she saw Bellamy.

- You don't tell me what i do or not.

- I said, live her alone. - This time Finn and Bellamy were very close and Clarke realized that if she didn't do anything that they would start fighting.

- Hey.. Bellamy - This time Clarke was between them and looking right through Bellamy's eyes - don't do this ok? You are better than this.

Bellamy knew that Clarke was right so he turned and went away. The day passed and all he could think was about Clarke and how much he wanted her. When the night come and everyone went to their tents, Bellamy went to Clarke's tents and told her that they needed to talk. He started to get closer to her.

- What do you think you're doing? - Clarke didn't know what was going on Bellamy's mind.

- What i should have done a long time ago - In that moment Bellamy grabbed Clarke by her hips and kissed her. In the beginning it was a soft kiss but then he kissed her like he wanted to consume her and he wanted to feel that she was all him.

Clarke was shaking , this took her by surprise but all that she could think about was his soft lips crashing on hers , and his hands in her hips.

His hands started to roam her body and were pulling her shirt off. She wanted to stop him , but she had no strenght , so instead she took his shirt off too. He took her and put her in her bed putting his legs between hers.

In this moment they were one. She was his , and he was her. Clarke never felt like this before , she wanted him , she kept feeling that the space between them was still a lot. She was screaming in pleasure and in that moment they both forgot everything around them , Finn , the camp , the grounders...

**Tell me your opinion about this chapter , it means a lot to me :)**


End file.
